


Rival

by SherbertCookies



Series: Mastermind AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherbertCookies/pseuds/SherbertCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukawa is really annoyed by how attached Mikan is to Komaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rival

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Dangan Ronpa 3 was released so I didn't know Ibuki was older than Fukawa!

Fukawa adjusted her bangs in the bathroom mirror. Despite her girlfriend's assurance that she looked fine echoing in the back of her mind, she still felt the need to at least look somewhat decent. Her girlfriend, Komaru Naegi, was the founder of the Ultimate Despair and her older brother, Makoto Naegi, the co-founder. The Ultimate Despair was a group who had been “infected” by despair. Their goal was to spread despair across the world. However, they weren't at that stage yet. Fukawa recalled how she met Komaru as she walked to their headquarters disguised as a club within the school. She was drafting her newest novel in a coffee shop when Komaru approached her. Fukawa was puzzled and slightly annoyed by Komaru as she didn't understand why she had sat down with her in the first place. When asked why Komaru simply stated she wanted to be friends with her. Fukawa tried to brush her off, insult her, push her away, but nothing she did pushed Komaru away from her. Rather it only caught her interest and drew her closer to Fukawa.

Before Fukawa could reminisce anymore, she found herself at the entrance of the headquarters. She gulped and took a deep breath before placing her hand on the door handle and entering the room. She clucked her tongue at the members currently in the room. Ibuki Mioda, Mikan Tsumiki, Nagito Komaeda and now her. No sign of Komaru. Komaeda was the first to greet her.

“Good afternoon, Fukawa-san.” He said with a smile.

She had known him long enough to know this cheerfulness of his probably wasn't genuine.

“Good afternoon.” She responded, turning her head away from him.

“GOOD AFTERNOON, TOUKO-CHAN!” Ibuki yelled with bursting energy.

Fukawa shrieked and covered her ears. No matter how many times she's come to this room she could never exactly get used to Ibuki's abnormal amount of energy. Once she calmed down, she lowered her hands from ears and glared at Ibuki.

“C-can you refrain from calling me that?” She asked with obvious annoyance.

Ibuki blinked a few times and tilted her head in confusion. “Why? Ibuki calls everyone by their first name!”

“It's rude and disrespectful!” Fukawa continued with a grin. “You should address me with an honorific like “senpai”. I am older than you after all.”

“Ibuki is not that much younger! She's only a few months younger than Touko-chan!” She protested.

“I told you not to call me that!”

“Now, now, there's no need to fight.” Komaeda interfered.

Fukawa huffed and walked past the two of them to the table at the far end of the room. She placed her bag down and began searching for the manuscript for her next novel. Mikan sat at the table, humming as she dreamily browsed through a photo album. A photo album consisting of pictures of herself and Komaru. Fukawa cringed just looking at her. Out of all the members of the Ultimate Despair she hated Mikan the most. Just because Komaru was nice to her she thinks they're in love. Like she could actually ever mean anything to Komaru. Just because Komaru protected her from the bullies and had always done everything for her, or so Mikan had claimed she had done, Mikan considered her to be something equivalent to a lover. It infuriated her. Komaru had reassured Fukawa plenty of times that Mikan was nothing but a friend. What about that didn't she understand?! She decided she would put an end to this.

She scoffed, “Look at that expression your making. It's similar to that of a pig.”

Mikan looked up at Fukawa completely shocked by her sudden insult. Even Komaeda and Ibuki stopped and looked their way.

“I don't see how Komaru could ever have interest in someone like you.”

Mikan stood up from her seat with an unusual look of confidence. It threw Fukawa off a little.

“You're just jealous,” Mikan began, “Komaru and I have something special. She's my beloved, after all.”

Her confident look transitioned back to the one she gave when looking at the photo album.

“J-j-jealous?! Me?!” Now it was Fukawa who gave a look of utter surprise. Was she really being accused of being jealous? That's outrageous. She has nothing to be jealous of! Komaru was _her_ girlfriend.

Fukawa smirked, “You might think of her as your beloved but there's no way to confirm that she feels the same way. You're being delusional.”

“She does feel the same way!” Mikan yelled. “Komaru... She forgave her and accepted me for who I am! There's no way she doesn't feel the same way!”

Fukawa gripped her skirt and tried to keep a level head. This girl was so delusional, it annoyed her so much.

“Like I said earlier you're being delusional.”

“I am not!”

“You are.”

“You could never understand the love we have!”

“Yes, I can! I'm her girlfr-”

“What's going on?” A voice asked and the door creaked open.

Both girls, now nearly grabbing each others throats, turned towards the voice. Komaru stood at the entrance, setting her bag down besides Ibuki.

“Hi, Komaru-chan!” Ibuki greeted.

“Welcome.” Komaeda smiled.

“Hi, Ibuki-chan, Komaeda-kun!” She responded.

She turned her attention back to the far end of the room and began to walk towards it.

“Good afternoon, girls!” Komaru beamed at the two of them.

Mikan quickly approached Komaru and grabbed her hands. “Good afternoon, Komaru-chan!”

She returned Mikan's smile but curiously peeked over at Fukawa who had yet to say anything to her.

“Is something wrong, Touko-chan?” She frowned.

Without a word Fukawa grabbed her bag and Komaru's hand from Mikan's grasp, pulling her out of the room.

“W-wait! Touko-chan! I have to get my bag!” Komaru gasped.

Fukawa grabbed Komaru's bag from the couch and exited the room. She pulled her down the hallway, leading towards the school exit.

“Touko-chan! Wait! What's going? Touko-chan!” Komaru tried to pull her hand from Fukawa's grasp, hoping she could get her to stop.

Fukawa stopped, dropping both their bags onto the floor and pinning Komaru to the wall. She stared at Komaru, huffing and puffing. She was obviously angry.

“Touko-chan?”

“How do you feel about her?”

“Huh?”

“Mikan Tsumiki. What is she to you?”

At the sudden realization of what was going on, Komaru gave a devious grin.

“Are you jealous?”

“J-j-jealous?! How could I be jealous?! I have nothing to be jealous of!” Fukawa rambled on and unconsciously let go of Komaru's wrists.

Komaru's grin softened into a smile.

“Touko-chan,” She wrapped her arms around Fukawa's waist, “I've said this before and I'll say it again. Mikan is just a friend. Even if she doesn't think of me like that, you **are** my girlfriend, not her.”

She pecked Fukawa on the lips before giggling at the blush on her girlfriend's face.

“Are you sure that's all she is to you?” Fukawa asked, needing a little more reassurance.

“Yup!” Komaru responded without thought. She was burying herself in Fukawa as they hugged in the hallway.

“Alright, then, let's go.” Fukawa pulled away from the hug and picked up their bags.

“Where to?” Komaru inquired as she took her bag from Fukawa.

“To the coffee shop. Where else would we go?”

“I dunno.”

“Come on, let's go.” Fukawa began to walk towards the exit.

“Touko-chan! Don't leave me behind!” She whined, catching up to her girlfriend and intertwining their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is my first time writing Mikan so she might be ooc. Or not I don't really know. If she is let me know. I have a thirst for the mastermind au that can not be quenched. I headcanon Mastermind!Komaru being more childish and manipulative than normal Komaru. She messes with Mikan to make Fukawa feel some despair but I feel she truly does love Fukawa. I also have a little thing for jealously so like yaaaassssssssss. Enjoy whatever this is.


End file.
